


Beg and Borrow and Steal

by OrdinaryVegan



Series: Piper Minyard-Josten: kid au [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, andreil as parents, but what else did you expect from me honestly, kid AU, she's back you guys, so much fluff seriously buckle up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryVegan/pseuds/OrdinaryVegan
Summary: Andrew and Neil are dragged into a school dance by their certified Sassmaster and Ray of Sunshine daughter.





	Beg and Borrow and Steal

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by @buesargent: yeah hi im in love with your andreil kid au!! would you mind writing one where there's a daddy-daughter dance at piper's school and she takes them both?? my heart would melt thanks

“No.”

“But you said you would come!”

“No, I said that I would think about it.”

“Oh, come on! The eidetic memory? Really?” 

The argument goes on as Neil leans silently against the doorframe of their kitchen, determined to keep the reigns on the laugh he desperately wants to let loose. He really shouldn’t be laughing. This is, after all, a very serious matter. It isn’t every day that a sixth grader attends her first school dance, especially when parents are encouraged to attend. 

Neil watches as the standoff continues. Andrew is on one side of the dining room table, leaning forward with his palms braced on the surface. Piper is exactly opposite him, mirroring his stance to a T. She is becoming more and more exasperated each time Andrew shoots her down, but she’s a tenacious little thing, and she won’t be backing down anytime soon. 

“Look, your dad is already going. You don’t need both of us there.”

Neil actually feels bad for both of them. Andrew isn’t entirely comfortable being around so many strangers, and Neil doesn’t blame him. They rarely attend Piper’s school functions together, mainly because their combined Exy careers attract too much attention. You can’t exactly tell your daughter’s science teacher to fuck off when they start asking too many questions. 

“But...you...UGH!” Piper pushes away from the table and brushes past Neil in a blur on her way out. He turns to watch her as she storms down the hall and slams her door shut. Such a flare for the dramatic. Who could she have possibly learned that from.

Neil turns his attention back to Andrew. He is still in the same position, but now his head is tilted back, his eyes cast to the ceiling. 

“Nicely done. Bravo, really. That was excellent,” Neil taunts him, a smile making its way onto his face. It may not look like it to anyone else, but Neil can tell that Andrew is caving. If there is anything in this world that Neil knows with enough certainly to bet his life on, it’s Andrew Minyard.

Andrew rolls his head to the side to make sure Neil receives the full effect of his scowl. “Fuck you.”

Neil does nothing to stop the grin from taking over his face as he begins making his way across the room. 

“You know,” he says, extending a hand to Andrew and waiting for him to take it, “I could make it worth your while.” 

“Doubt it,” Andrew says. He glares at Neil’s hand as if by doing so, he could make it catch fire. But eventually he gives up and snatches it into his.

Neil tugs lightly and Andrew responds by rolling his eyes before he begins striding toward the door, dragging Neil with him. Neil laughs and uses Andrew’s momentum to turn him back around and catch him by the waist. Andrew’s shock keeps him in place long enough for Neil to move the smallest bit closer, pressing his forehead to Andrew’s before he can escape.

“It would mean a lot to her for both of us to be there,” Neil says quietly into the small space between them.

Andrew’s only reply comes in the form of an exasperated sigh. 

“Come on, you know you want to dance with me in front of a bunch of twelve year olds and their parents,” Neil continues on as he begins to sway them back and forth. “Speaking of the parents, it might be fun to show up and freak them out a bit. We can go in all black and look threatening the whole time. We are a quintessential suburban nightmare.”

Andrew pulls his head back to pin Neil with the most uninterested gaze he possesses. “ _I_ am a quintessential suburban nightmare. _You,_ ” he says derisively, “are a polite, compliant piece of eye candy that gets the suburban moms all hot and bothered.”

Neil snorts. “I am choosing to ignore everything about that statement except for the part where you called me eye candy.”

Andrew rolls his eyes so hard that Neil is actually impressed.

“Okay,” Neil says, reigning in his laughter, “but seriously. She hardly ever asks for anything. When I picked her up yesterday, she kept going on and on about how all her friends have both of their parents coming.” Neil can tell he has Andrew’s attention now, so he goes in for the kill. “But honestly, I think she just really wants you to go, too. She knows that you don’t like this type of thing, so she wouldn’t ask unless it was really important to her.” 

Andrew sighs again and lets his head fall forward onto Neil’s shoulder in defeat. “Fine,” he says, the sound muffled by Neil’s shirt but audible just the same. 

Neil smiles where Andrew can’t see and leans down to nudge his head against Andrew’s.

“Just think, you’ll be able to help me keep the suburban moms away. You know. Since according to you, they all want to get me into the backseat of their minivans.”

Andrew’s head jerks up, and he forcefully walks Neil backwards until his back hits the wall. “Sixteen years and you still haven’t learned how to shut the fuck up.”

“Yeah, but you’ve always been really good at making me.”

Andrew scoffs and grabs Neil by the throat, pressing him back and crowding him even closer against the wall. “You and that smart mouth.”

Neil smirks. “You like—”

Andrew launches forward to kiss him, effectively proving Neil’s point. 

 

\---

 

Andrew does not want to be here. There are too many people, the room filled with preteen brats and their overly interrogative parents. He is currently leaning against the outside of the building, the brick digging into his back as he exhales, smoke flowing away from his lips and up into the night sky. He can still hear the music pulsing through the building, mainly whatever electropop bullshit is probably on the radio these days. He was inside for nearly half an hour before he let himself sneak out the back door. 

Just for a minute. Not forever. He just needs a minute.

However stealthy he may think himself to be, there is one person who has always surpassed him on this front. And Andrew knows that his own disappearance would never go unnoticed. Therefore, the opening of the door through which he had escaped does not surprise him in the least, and he turns his head to level Neil with a glare, a sarcastic comment poised on the tip of his tongue.

But it isn’t Neil who steps out as the door closes.

“Dad said you would be out here.”

Of course he did.

Andrew hums in acknowledgement as Piper walks over to him, plucks the cigarette from between his fingers, and drops it to the ground, promptly stamping it out against the concrete. She crosses her arms and meets his gaze head on, daring him to say something about it. Andrew raises his hands in surrender, knowing when he’s met his match. 

The music making its way through the various open windows above them changes into yet another bright, upbeat pop monstrosity, and Piper’s entire face lights up. “I LOVE this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic)!” She exclaims, extending a hand to him.

Andrew takes it automatically and prepares himself to be dragged back into the building, rejoining the throngs of people.

But Piper doesn’t move toward the door. Instead, she quickly pulls Andrew away from the wall and grabs his other hand, enthusiastically yell-singing the lyrics all the while. Her version of dancing is really just jumping and down repeatedly, bringing Andrew’s hands with her as she goes.

Andrew releases one of her hands to spin her, and she nearly tips them over in her excitement, turning with enough force that if Andrew hadn’t snatched up her free hand, they would have wound up in a heap on the ground. 

A small laugh comes from behind them, and Andrew turns to see Neil in much the same position that he himself had just vacated. His arms are crossed and his right knee is bent, foot braced against the wall behind him. His head is tilted slightly to the side, and his smile is so goddamn bright, you would think the sun is shining out from between his teeth. 

He looks good. Really good. What an asshole. 

Andrew rolls his eyes at him and turns his attention back to Piper, who is still hopping around like a bat out of hell, shouting lyrics with abandon.

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

The song comes to a close, and Piper is laughing as she completes one final spin. Neil starts clapping and Piper turns, noticing him for the first time. Her smile gets impossibly wider and she takes off toward him, dragging Andrew behind her. 

“Do you want to go back inside?” Neil asks. “Some of your friends were asking me where you ran off to.”

“Yeah!” She answers, energetic as ever. She grabs Neil’s hand in hers, the one that is not occupied by Andrew’s, and starts tugging them both toward the door. Once they reach it, Neil pulls it open and Piper leads the way down the empty hall. 

Neil leans in close to Andrew as they walk and whispers, “That was adorable. 10 out of 10.”

Andrew raises his free hand above Piper’s head to push Neil’s face away and subsequently flip him off where she can’t see. 

Neil just smiles in reply, because he’s Neil and he likes to annoy the shit out of Andrew at every opportunity.

The trio finally makes it back into the main room, and Piper heads for a table in the corner that appears unoccupied. Only when they’ve taken their seats does Piper finally let go of their hands. A small group of her friends has gathered a few tables away, and one of them calls her name, waving her over.

Piper turns back and points at the two of them, saying emphatically, “Stay.” 

Andrew brings two fingers to his temple in a salute to acknowledge her, and Piper snorts, breaking out into full blown laughter. He looks up in confusion and notices that Neil is making the exact same gesture, fingers to his temple.

If there were a nearby cliff, Andrew would gladly fling himself off the edge.

He briefly closes his eyes, begging for strength, and makes to knock Neil’s arm down. Neil catches his hand instead, lacing their fingers and placing their now joined hands on his thigh under the table.

Piper manages to compose herself and turns to walk toward her friends, shaking her head as she goes.

Andrew looks back to Neil, who is leaning with his elbow on the table, free hand attempting to cover the smile that is in no way hidden by his efforts.

Andrew narrows his eyes. “Do you think that I won’t kill you just because we’re surrounded by a bunch of eleven year olds?” 

Neil rolls his eyes and drops his hand, but his smile remains in place. “See that group of moms three tables over?” He jerks his chin slightly in their direction.

Andrew looks to where Neil indicated and spots them quickly. He nods, waiting for Neil to get to the point.

“While you were outside, two of them asked me to give their kids private Exy lessons, one of them told me that she knows a great cosmetic surgeon, two others asked what all I do to stay in such great shape, and one asked me where my ‘cute little husband’ disappeared to.”

Andrew huffs indignantly, then brings his free hand up to scrub over his face. “I need a drink,” he says, looking around the room dejectedly. “I thought you were supposed to make this worth my while.”

Neil smirks. “Oh, what, right here? Okay, sure. Never took you much for an exhibitionist, but fine. Whatever you want.”

He starts to stand, and Andrew yanks him back down by the hand he is still holding. His glare could melt the ice caps and set fire to the oceans, he is sure of it. But it only makes Neil smile wider. He leans in closer, close enough that Andrew could count each individual eyelash and freckle. He doesn’t, but it’s because that would be stupid, not because he already knows.

_347, 28, respectively._

“Later?” Neil asks, bringing Andrew’s thoughts back into focus.

“Yes,” he says, as he uses his entire palm to push Neil’s face back. 

“Dad!”

They both look up at the sound of Piper’s voice. She is standing at the front of the table, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“They’re about to do a Father-Daughter Dance!” She looks back and forth between them, letting them decide who will go with her.

Neil looks to Andrew in question, and Andrew lets go of his hand, shaking his head and folding his arms. “It’s your turn, now. I did my time already.”

Neil smiles wryly at him. “C’mon, Pipes,” he says as he stands. He moves to push his chair back in and leans over Andrew to kiss the top of his head. Andrew bats him away, too late. Neil smirks back at him as he takes Piper’s hand and twirls her out onto the dance floor. 

Andrew watches them go before he casts his eyes to the ceiling, trying to remember why he let himself be put in this situation in the first place.

“Thank you.”

Andrew brings his head back down, eyes landing on Piper standing right in front of him. He looks back to the dance floor to see Neil standing just on the edge. He shrugs at Andrew with a small smile on his face.

Andrew looks back to Piper just as she throws her arms around his neck. He hugs her back immediately, and she says, “Thank you for coming.”

He nods and she pulls away, kissing his cheek before running off to rejoin Neil. She takes his hand again and quite literally drags him back to their original destination. 

As the two of them make their rounds, Andrew notices Piper looking back to him every so often, the elated smile never leaving her face.

That’s why.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaand she's back! it's been forever, but Piper is here once again. thank you 1000x for reading, and i hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> and yes, andrew joseph minyard was just forced into dancing to "Call Me Maybe" by an eleven year old. and that's also where the title comes from. i had to, i couldn't help it. shouts to Carly Rae. 
> 
> come scream with me on tumblr @theordinaryvegan


End file.
